Superhero
by TemperedRose
Summary: Oneshot song-fic based on Superman but Five for Fight.   Do they know I'm just a boy, barely a man?


A/N: I know that I haven't been updating. I'm working on other stories, but it's annoying because I get to the middle and I forget where I was headed to. Plus I'm looking for a beta reader (still no luck) so if anyone knows anyone please recommend, thanks.

Also I created a twitter account and a deviantart account, link is in my profile. If anyone is interested, I'm trying to post artwork about my fanfics in deviantart and notification for updates will be posted in my twitter account.

In the mean time enjoy this one shot treat…

Webster defines a hero to be a mythological or legendary figure often of divine descent endowed with great strength or ability. I am not mythological, I am not legendary, I am not divine, I don't have great strength or ability. I'm just a boy, barely a man.

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me

The Prophet calls me the Chosen One. Chosen to do what exactly? Defeat one of the most dangerous and powerful wizard of all time? I can barely ask a girl out more less kill a wizard feared so much that even the mere mention of his name sends chills down people's spines.

I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me

All people ever see when they look at me is a hero. I'm no hero. Yet for some reason, everyone's hope is in me. I can feel them when people look at me. They expect me to be this great being that had some sort of super power greater than theirs.

Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

I've never grieved for my parents. I never knew who they really were. I've never cried for them. I don't know them. But some days I find myself asking, can they see me? Are they proud of their son? Mom, do you love me? Dad, am I the man you wished I would grow up to be? Questions that I know I will never know the answers to. Even if many others tell me they would have been proud, or they loved me, I wouldn't know because they aren't here.

It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me

Everyone thinks I'm this great person who's fought dragons and dark lords, surviving to tell the tale. It's all blown out of proportion. I'm not all that brave, all those times I was scared shitless. I selfishly wish sometimes that it was not me who had to bare this burden. If they knew how many times I've laid awake at night crying, cursing the world, cursing faith for putting me in this situation, wishing that someone else was in my shoes, would they still think of me as brave?

Up, up and away...away from me  
It's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy...or anything...

I'm just a boy, barely a man. I like playing Quidditch and hanging out with my friends. I like chocolate frogs, and love treacle tart. I hate potions and I love defense against the dark arts. My grades aren't as high as others but they're not low either. I'm a bit awkward with girls and I guess a bit stupid about them too. Aside from the fact that the scar on my forehead was created by a dark wizard, I'm just a normal person.

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

Do they know that I have nightmares about a future I can't see? Do they know I'm terrified to wake up because I'm not sure if it's my last day or not? Do they know that I keep smiling because I keep thinking it's my last day to live? Do they know I don't like being everyone's hero? Do they know I'm not really a hero? Do they know I'm only a boy, barely a man?

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside me  
Yeah, inside me  
Inside of me

But that's the burden I have to bear. It's not what I chose but it's what I have and it's what I'll live with. I can curse all heaven but it won't change that fact that there are things I have to do, things I was meant to do. I can't change my faith, I can't change my past, but I can change my future and the futures of everyone.

I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man  
Looking for a dream

I hope in the future no one would have to endure what I had to endure. I hope that my children, if I ever have any, wouldn't live like I've lived. I hope that things will change for the better and this nightmare will end. It seems impossible and it probably is, but it won't stop me from hoping. Hope? That's what they said gives us the strength, and I think they're right because that's the only thing I'm holding on to.

I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm...

Its not easy to be me

A/N: Even if it's oneshot, please make my day and leave a review! It'll make me very happy, promise!


End file.
